Otherwise Engaged
by Bohemian.Butterfly
Summary: After wrapping up a lengthy case only a week after getting engaged, Sharon and Andy are definitely looking forward to enjoying a quiet night in with some Chinese takeout and each other. Of course, things don't always go as planned...or do they?


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or M/C, but if I did, this is what would happen.

A/N: So, this fic was inspired by a post reblogged by one of my Tumblr followers, tearsandbrightness asking for someone to write a Shandy fic based on a post that said:

 _Can I just fast forward to the night I'm sitting on the kitchen floor with my beautiful fiancé eating take out and talking about planning our wedding?_

 **Otherwise Engaged**

It had only been a week and Sharon was already feeling a bit overwhelmed. She almost wished her and Andy had kept the news to themselves for just a little while longer. Almost being the key word because when you get engaged to the man you love you wanna shout it from the rooftops. Which is how she'd ended up in the predicament she was currently in. Telling people meant questions which inevitably led to more questions. Questions about the proposal and if they'd picked a date yet and what kind of wedding she wanted and what kind of dress she'd wear. The whole thing was getting a bit out of hand. She understood people were happy for them and only wanted the best for them, but it had only been a week. It's not like she had the whole thing planned out already. In fact, they hadn't done much planning for it at all. After all, they had gotten wrapped up in a case only a few days after she'd accepted Andy's proposal. They hadn't had any time to plan.

So, that night, after wrapping up their latest case, Sharon and Andy decided to grab some Chinese takeout on the way home to the craftsman bungalow they'd purchased together eight months ago. Once they got home, Sharon threw her bag and keys on the table in the entryway before toeing out of her heels and following Andy and the takeout he was carrying into the kitchen.

Once Sharon walked into the kitchen, she began looking through the mail from the past three days that Rusty had left for them to go through before she noticed a box sitting on the barstool in front of the kitchen island. Upon inspecting it, she saw it was from Emily. She quickly grabbed a knife to cut the tape before opening it up to inspect its contents. Once she saw what was inside, she quickly shut it before dramatically sliding down onto the kitchen floor and said, "This has got to stop."

"What?" Andy asked her as he handed her a takeout container with orange chicken and rice before sitting down next to her on the floor with his own takeout container of vegetable stir fry and rice.

"Everybody hounding me with questions about the wedding like I should have it almost all planned out already. It's seriously been a week. We've barely had time to enjoy being engaged, let alone plan a wedding," Sharon answered.

"So, I guess I shouldn't ask what was in the box," Andy joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Let's just say the newsstands in New York did pretty well this week," replied Sharon.

"Wedding magazines?" Andy asked her.

"Yeah. A ton of them," answered Sharon.

"Okay, maybe people are going a little overboard with the whole being happy that we're getting married thing. Can I ask you something though?" Andy asked her.

"Of course," replied Sharon.

"What is this really about? Why is this bothering you so much?" Andy asked Sharon.

Sharon sighed before she said, "Because people asking questions about the flowers and the dress and venues and color schemes feels like it's taking away from what all of this is supposed to be about. You and me making a lifetime commitment to each other."

"My dear, this wedding will be about you and me and the fact that we're choosing to make a lifetime commitment to each other, but it can also be about those other things too. That won't take away from the beauty of our love. In fact, with your sense of occasion, I'm sure it'll only enhance the beauty of it," Andy told Sharon as he smiled at her.

"You're right," replied Sharon as she smiled at Andy before leaning her head against his shoulder.

"So, what do you think this wedding of ours will look like?" Andy asked her.

Sharon smiled as she sat up and swallowed a bite of her food before she said, "Well…I see it being small and intimate. Just us, our kids, the grandkids, the team, and maybe a few friends. Maybe some sort of semi formal garden party type of reception with lots of flowers and fun lighting with a couple long tables so everyone can enjoy each other's company."

"Will there be a dance floor?" Andy asked mischievously.

"Of course. A dance floor is a must. Especially with your dancing skills," replied Sharon.

"What am I wearing at this wedding of ours?" Andy asked her.

"You have good taste in that department. So, I'll leave that part up to you as long as you let me have some say about the color choices of the ties for you and the groomsmen," answered Sharon.

"Okay. What color are we talking about here?" Andy asked curiously.

"I was thinking emerald green for you and sage green for your groomsmen. That way their ties will tie into the color of the bridesmaid's dresses," said Sharon.

"Not that all of this isn't interesting, but I'm more interested to know what the bride will be wearing," said Andy.

"Well, you're just gonna have to wait until our wedding day to find that out," Sharon told him.

"When is that by the way? You seem to have most of this planned out already. I just wanna know when you and I are planning on becoming husband and wife. Cause let's face it, that's the most important part," said Andy as he nosed a piece of Sharon's hair away from her face as he kissed her temple.

Sharon chuckled before she said, "I guess that's a pretty important detail, huh?"

"Mmhmm. I wanna know the day I can start referring to you as my beautiful wife," Andy whispered before placing a kiss behind Sharon's ear.

"I'm not sure. When do you wanna get married?" Sharon asked him.

"Right now," Andy whispered in her ear.

Sharon chuckled before she said, "As appealing as that sounds, planning a wedding takes a bit longer than that to plan."

"I know and I'm sure whatever you and your sense of occasion come up with, it'll be beautiful," replied Andy.

"I like the idea of a spring wedding," Sharon commented.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have it narrowed down to three months," Andy joked.

As Sharon gently smacked his shoulder, she said without much seriousness, "Stop it."

"You don't mean that," said Andy as he smile at her.

At that moment, Sharon couldn't help but smile at Andy before she said, "Look what you've done to me. You're totally killing the Darth Raydor thing I had going on there."

"What? All I did was make you smile. Last time I checked that wasn't a crime. Unless Rulebook Raydor has gone changing the rules on me again. Wouldn't be the first time, "Andy brooded jokingly.

Just then, Sharon reached up and set her takeout container on the counter and reached over and to do the same with Andy's before swinging her leg across Andy's lap until she was straddling him.

"What are you doing? I was eating that," said Andy with absolutely no seriousness in his voice.

"Showing you that Rulebook Raydor hasn't gone and changed the rules on you again. Unless you'd rather not make out with your future wife," replied Sharon.

Just then, Andy's lips crashed into Sharon's in a passionate kiss. Soon enough, their hands began roaming over each other's upper bodies. Needing to feel her skin beneath his fingertips, Andy made quick work of pulling Sharon's blouse out of her skirt while she did the same by pulling his dress shirt out of his pants. As hands began exploring skin, they suddenly heard a familiar voice say, "Oh god! Seriously?"

Suddenly, Sharon jumped away from Andy where she found Rusty with his back to them in the doorway to the kitchen and Gus quickly throwing Andy a dish towel in an attempt to save him some embarrassment.

"Thanks," Andy told Gus awkwardly.

"Oh god. This is so embarrassing," said Sharon as she stood up.

"I'm just gonna go cool off now," Andy told them as he chuckled before standing up and quickly hurrying out of the room to take a cold shower.

"Oh my god. I thought this is why we got a bigger house. So, I wouldn't have to see or hear any of…any of that," Rusty gestured wildly, clearly grossed out.

"Rusty, relax. You'll survive. They were simply celebrating their engagement. Congratulations, by the way," Gus told Sharon both offering his genuine congratulations and trying to ease the awkwardness of the situation.

"Thank you. We're both very excited about it," replied Sharon.

"Apparently," commented Rusty, still trying to recover from the situation.

Just then, Gus grabbed Rusty by the arm as he said, "I'll just take him out back for a while so the two of you can right yourselves in peace."

"Thank you," said Sharon, genuinely grateful Gus was there to both calm Rusty down and diffuse the awkwardness of the embarrassing situation she and Andy had found themselves in.

Sharon decided to head towards their bedroom to check on Andy. Once she got there, she heard the shower running and thought she'd give Andy a few minutes to cool down as he so aptly put it. In the meantime, she decided to change into a pair of yoga pants and a baggy t-shirt, figuring the more unflattering the outfit the better at this point.

* * *

A few minutes later, Sharon heard the water in the shower turn off. She waited a couple minutes before Andy emerged from the bathroom in black sweatpants and an LAPD t-shirt.

"I'm sorry," Sharon told him.

"Why? I'm not," said Andy.

When his response earned him a glare from Sharon, he decided he better explain what he meant by that.

"Listen, am I embarrassed that we got caught making out like teenagers on the kitchen floor by your twenty year old son and his boyfriend? Yes. Am I ashamed that we were making out like teenagers on the kitchen floor? No," explained Andy as he smiled at Sharon.

"It was fun, wasn't it?" Sharon asked him.

"Yeah. Up until the part where we were interrupted and you jumped off of me like I had some kind of contagious disease. Otherwise, the rest of it was fun," replied Andy.

"Oh god, how did we end up in this awkward situation?" asked Sharon clearly still reeling from the embarrassment.

"Well, if I remember correctly…"Andy trailed off.

"Seriously, Andy? Stop it. I'm serious this time," said Sharon as her lips suddenly broke out into a huge smile.

"If I'm not mistaken, smiling is how we ended up in our current predicament," Andy informed Sharon.

"You're terrible," replied Sharon.

"Wanna see me be even more terrible?" Andy asked as he picked up Sharon's phone off the dresser.

"Andy, what are you doing?" Sharon asked as Andy quickly began typing something on her phone.

"Sending Gus a text asking him if Rusty can stay at his place tonight," replied Andy as he hit send.

"Great. Now he's gonna think I sent the message so I could have a booty call," Sharon told Andy.

"Nah. For one thing, I told him it was me. Plus, it's not a booty call if we live together," Andy pointed out as he rested his hands against Sharon's hips.

Sharon suddenly moved away from Andy and grabbed her phone out of his hand before she said, "You don't get to put your hands on me until we know this little plan of yours is gonna work."

"What about my lips?" Andy asked Sharon as he stood behind her and placed a kiss against her neck.

Andy saw Sharon look down at her phone before she turned towards him and smiled as she whispered, "You can do whatever you want with your lips…and your hands. They just left."

Andy chuckled before he said, "Now where were we…" 

A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this little one shot! As always, leave me a review to let me know what you thought of this fic.


End file.
